<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anna and Dick Wake Up by ChocolateKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376102">Anna and Dick Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty'>ChocolateKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chocolate's DC AU [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guardian Angel Dick Grayson, Guardian Angels, Romani Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anna resets the timeline, she meets back up with Dick and they wait for everything to start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chocolate's DC AU [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anna and Dick Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyelids opened revealing a pair of Crystal Blue eyes, “Was that a dream?...No it wasn’t and neither is this.” She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Her White T-Shirt rippled as she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>A knock sounded on her White door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!”</p><p> </p><p>A man with Black hair and Sky Blue eyes, he was wearing a White T-Shirt, White Jeans, and White Sneakers, “Anna.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna’s eyes lit up, “Dick! Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded, “Come sit,” She moved so her White Jean cover legs were hanging off her White bed.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to her, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“The timeline went to crap so it got reset, the two of us remember because ya know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you know everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you remember because of our connection.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick nodded.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Dick asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I got a question for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you,” She took a deep breath, “Do you remember your death?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not fully, bits, no pain obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we back to?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Yes, when are we back to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see.”</p><p> </p><p>The White Floor changed beneath them. Changing to show a heavily pregnant Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne was playing the piano.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’ll be getting our longest assignment very soon,” Dick said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not going to be the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick sighed nodding his head, “That’s true but we’ll love them all anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we will!” Anna laughed, grinning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Comments and Kudos and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>